Begin Again
by carrie007
Summary: Princess Annabeth of Athens is betrothed to Prince Perseus of Atlantis but what happens when she falls in love with a soldier Luke? Will she ever be able to get over him and love Perseus? Will she be able to begin again? Percabeth with other couples like Leyna,Jasper,Frazel. My first fanfic plz send your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody POV

There was a scream, and then the loud roar of fire enveloping silken hangings, then a mounting crescendo of shouts of panic that spread and spread from one tent to another as the flames ran too, leaping from one silk standard to another, running up guy ropes and bursting through muslin doors. Then the horses were neighing in terror and men shouting to calm them, but the terror in their own voice made it worse until the whole plain were alight with a thousand raging blazes, and the night swirled with smoke and screams.

The little girl, starting up out of her bed in fear, cried out for her mother and screamed "The Spartans? Are the Spartans coming for us?" "Dear God, save us, they are firing the camp!' her nurse gasped."Mother of God, they will rape me, and spit you on their sickle blades.""Mother!" cried the child struggling from her bed"Whereis my mother?"

She dashed outside ,her nightgown flapping at her legs ,the hangings of her tent now alight and blazing up behind her in an of panic. All of the thousand tents in the camp were ablaze, blowing like a swarm of fireflies to carry the disaster onwards.

"Mother!"She screamed for help.

Out of the flames came two huge dark horses, jet black against the brightness of the fire. High up, higher than anyone could dream, the child's mother bent down to speak to her daughter who was trembling, her head no higher than the horses shoulder. "Stay with your nurse and be a good girl" the woman commanded no trace of fear in her voice."Your father and I have to ride to the Atlantic for the benefit of Athens."

13 years later…

Annabeth's POV

It's been years since the war but those horrific memories are still afresh in my mind. After thinking for years on the fact about how the war came to an end and we almost on the losing side managed to win.13 years of longing and today finally Mother had promised to answer all my questions. Yes my mother Queen of Athens known for her pride and bravery and in case you are yet wondering about me I'm Princess Annabeth the only daughter of Athena and Fredrick who has been raised with great love and protection. I was sitting in my chamber awaiting a message from my mother when someone knocked the door "Princess, your mother has called for you." Said my duenna Dona. "I'll be right there." I said.

Walking through the corridors of the palace which were made of marble and lined with the finest curtains I made my way to my Mother's chamber it had marble floors the curtains were made of the finest silk of the Athens every window frame is like white-work embroidery- the stucco is so fine, so delicate, it is like sugar-work by the confectioners. As I walked over I saw my Mother her gray eyes looked at me with love her brown curly hair fell over her shoulders and was wearing a gray dress that matched the color of her eyes "Come my dear, I've been waiting for you." I nodded and smiled at her. "I know what you've been thinking Annabeth I should've told this to you earlier but I feel as my daughter you will respect my decision." She started and I looked at her confused," Years ago when the war with Sparta was on we were about to lose nearly everything when your father decided to approach the King of Atlantis for help being Sparta's arch rival he agreed and with his help we managed to win" she stated."So that's it?" I asked."No, no my dear that day your father and myself betrothed you to Prince Perseus in order to create a permanent friendship among both the states." Hearing these words I felt my world crumbling down I was about to burst out but only managed to say," I've been betrothed? And you tell this to me now? When I'm 18 and supposed to be married how could you mom?" But she looked at me and said calmly "But my dear I don't really understand your reaction you have to be married to some eligible prince in future so why are you so shocked?"

"Because I love someone else!" I blurted out.

I could see the change in my mother's expression from concern to anger. "And who does that happen to be?" she asked with rage.

"Luke Castellan he is a soldier in our army." I murmured

"Oh now my only daughter the heir to the throne of Athens falls for some army soldier. Great! Is this how I brought you up so much struggle and pain to see this day? The kingdom that I gave my entire life to protect is being shunned by my daughter for some ordinary soldier? I wish I had died before seeing this!" she screamed.

"Mother, no" was all I managed to say.

She soon spoke to my father about this and I was called to the courtroom. I bowed before them and stood there still with my head down. When my father spoke up "Annabeth what is this that I hear from your mother? Do you even know what you're doing?"

"But Father I love him!" I cried

"Oh so now my little girl talks of love. Do you remember that you're a princess and a princess thinks of the benefit of her land before all her own personal desires? Annabeth this foolishness of yours will cost us our kingdom!"

"What am I supposed to do? I love Luke and if you meet him you will like him too." I mumbled but Father got angrier.

"Okay Annabeth either leave that soldier boy and marry Prince Perseus or have your way and watch our kingdom and pride be taken away as this would result in war with Atlantis. The decision is yours marry the prince or watch your parents die of humiliation!"

I cried harder. I could see the pain in my father's eyes clearly he looked defeated and broken something I had never seen my father as I felt guilty. I realized that I was being selfish something a princess cannot be my parents were disappointed by me which made me hate me even more.

"I'll marry Prince Perseus but let me meet Luke at least once before marriage. Let just say goodbye to him." I pleaded. My father nodded. "But the prince and king will be coming here next week so you better meet him fast".

I was sad and shocked as I was irrevocably in love with Luke and I could never think of anyone except him, but for my parents and my kingdoms sake I have to marry Prince Perseus.

Percy's POV

It's going to be a hectic day today according to Leo and Franks plan we've got to go hunting today and all of them which includes Jason, Leo, Frank and Grover have landed in my palace and here I am in my bedchamber preparing for the hunt when suddenly Grover comes storming in "Yo Perce whatsup man?"

Yup that's me Perseus the Prince of Atlantis. "Jeez Grover you gave me a start!" I said. Grover is my best friend he's our commander in chief's son. We have been friends since I was 4.

"Look man I know we've to go hunting but your dad's called for you he said it's important."

"What could it be now? Isn't he supposed to be busy with Triton?" I frowned. Triton is my step brother he's 4 years younger to me but thinks no end to himself. He is the son of Amphridite who my father married a year after my mother's death during childbirth ever since the day I was 2 years old she made my life living hell. But being the elder son as by the law I inherit my father's throne which makes them hate me more.

"Dunno about that but he's called you immediately." Grover said.

"I'll be there."I said

Walking through the corridors I wondered what must be so important that my father had called me immediately, he never calls me or asks about me just when he has some administration work which cannot be done by Triton he calls me, or then no one in this castle cares about me.

"I've been waiting for you Percy; I have to tell you something very important it's about your future".

I wondered what it was because my father never thought about me or my future so I was kind of shocked

"Whoa whoa when did you start thinking about my future?"

"It's not just about your future it's about the whole kingdoms future."

As expected I thought how my father King Poseidon can think about my future he's too busy to think about it.

"You have been betrothed to Princess Annabeth of Athens as this would last in a permanent and long lasting friendship between the two kingdoms, we will be leaving for Athens tomorrow morning, so be ready."

"Excuse me, but these years you have not cared about me and I've been okay with it, but I will decide about my future!" I declared.

"This is not about you it's about the whole kingdom, if your mother would've been here she would also want the same."

"Okay I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow." I said

With that I stormed out of the court straight to my horse Blackjack and rode to the forest. After awhile I realized that I was being followed, when I heard someone call out "Hey Percy wait up!" I turned to see Jason shouting and riding along with my buddies Grover, Leo &Frank.

"How can you storm out of the castle without informing us, don't you realize how excited we were about this whole hunting plan!"Frank complained.

"Chill Frankie I guess he couldn't bear the thought of losing to the very brave and mighty Prince Leo, so he ran away, ain't I right Percy?"Leo joked and I smiled half heartedly.

"Shut it guys it seems that Percy is upset after the talk to his dad, what did he tell you Percy?" Asked Grover.

"He told me that I had been betrothed to some Princess Annabeth when I was 6 and I have to leave for Athens tomorrow." I said.

"It's okay buddy but if you don't want to marry her why don't you just tell him?" Jason asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I told him but he said that it's for the kingdom and my mother would have wanted the same or so he said."

"Then it'll be okay Perce maybe it's for your own good maybe she's the one for you." Frank assured and the rest nodded'

"And from what I've heard the girls of Athens are real hot." Leo exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Yeah Leo for sure. And I guess you guy's right maybe it's for the best." I said "But you guys will have to come along with me there or else I'll get bored like hell out there."

"Sure and maybe Leo will find some hot Athenian as well" Jason joked.

"So cool then see you at the palace tomorrow "I waved to them and left these guys really made my mood a lot better and now I looked forward to meeting the Athenians.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I left the palace today to have the last meeting with Luke the sun had just risen I felt the cool breeze play with my hair as I stepped into Luke's house I saw him stand in the stable cleaning his horse his blonde hair messy as ever I smiled to myself as I neared him I cleared my throat and then his blue eyes stared at me I felt myself getting lost in them only to realize what I had come here for.

"Hey Annabeth that just made my day seeing you is all I look forward too" He said smiling at me

I wanted to blush but just could not the expression hardened "Luke I came here today to tell you that today is the last day I'll be seeing you I came here to say g-goodbye."I held back my tears not wanting to show how hurt I was "I've been betrothed to Prince Perseus and they will be coming to take me soon I just came to say that I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do" and with that I finally broke down.

"Don't say that Annabeth please don't I love you we could run away from here and be happy together please don't leave me I can't live without you" He pleaded. I realized I might get carried away with emotions if I stayed any longer so I just left without looking back even once tears kept flowing but I kept walking.

"You're the same, same as all the royals who can use anybody they want you don't care for anyone you're selfish" he screamed.

But I simply ran away I was broken I simply didn't know where life would take me.

Percy's POV

My friends Grover, Frank, Leo, Jason, my father and me got ready to sail to Athens. We set sail at 5 in the morning in our ship Argo was one of the finest ships in Atlantis.

"Setting sail", shouted the captain.

All of us got ourselves comfortable on the ship. Breakfast was then served. Juicy, pulpy mangoes and oranges, strawberry n cheese pie, blue cookies (as I love blue food), blueberry jam and bread, pancakes, mutton steak and chips, minced meat pastry, chicken cutlets, cornflakes, fresh lime juice, wine were served for breakfast. After breakfast I went to my room, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Percy?"

I recognized the voice at once it was my father's.

"Dad how you here?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to tell you something important Perseus; I know there must be a thousand of questions in your mind so I decided to let the cat out of the bag." he said.

"What are you gonna answer dad? You never even listen to me" I said in an angry tone.

"I know Perseus it does not mean that if I don't talk to you often that I hate you or something!"

"So tell me dad why did you betroth me to Princess Annabeth? Why?"

"When you were six there was a war between Sparta and Atlantis, Athens was almost on the losing side when I got into an agreement with King Fredrick that if I help them in the war against Sparta Princess Annabeth will be betrothed to you and you will rule Athens beside Princess Annabeth , this will prosper our kingdom." he said.

I could do nothing but nod my head.

" Fine, I will marry Princess Annabeth." I said.

"That's like a king who thinks of his kingdom before himself." he said.

"Whoa we have reached Athens!" Frank yelled.

So Princess Annabeth here I come!


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I was standing in my bedchamber along with my friends Piper, Hazel and Reyna getting ready for the arrival of the King of Atlantis and his son. The atmosphere of the room was tense something that never happened when I was with my friends. Piper finally broke the silence "Annabeth I guess it's for the best, maybe he's the right guy" she said, comfortingly. Piper has been my friend since I was twelve she was extremely beautiful just like her mother Queen Aphrodite.

"Right guy? How can he be? You know I love Luke, and he can't be replaced by anyone!"I cried

"Annabeth maybe Luke was never the right guy, if you were destined to be with him it would be so" Hazel said. Hazel is my closest has curly brown hair and gorgeous eyes. Since the time I started seeing Luke somehow disapproved our relationship.

I cried even more.

"Stop it Hazel!" Reyna screamed "You can see she's already hurt."

Just then I thought someone entered the room through the window. When I turned I was shocked to see Luke.

"Luke what are you doing here?"I asked panicking.

"Come with me Annabeth we'll run away from all this." He said grabbing my wrist.

Reyna, Piper and Hazel stood there shocked.

"No, I can't, Luke please." I cried

Just then my father stormed in.

"Catch that boy and throw him into prison" he ordered

"Dad please, no!Leave him" I pleaded "I've agreed to marry the Prince of Atlantis and will do whatever you say, just don't leave. Let him go I promise this will never happen again."

"Fine, but I'll make sure he's very far away from here." he said "Guards get this boy out of the palace and make sure he isn't able to get anywhere closer."

He then turned to me and said, "The King and the Prince of Atlantis will be here in a few hours, girls better get her ready as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Your Highness we'll take care of her" Reyna smiled and said, with that father left.

On my bed was the gown I was supposed to wear in the evening, it was dark black velvet dress, the neck square cut with hanging pearls.

"So it's time to get ready I guess" Piper said emotionlessly

My duenna's and my friends dressed me up. It took a few hours and when I was ready Mom entered," You look so beautiful" she said happily.

"Thank You." I replied not looking at her.

"Okay so the Prince of Atlantis has arrived you should be heading to the courtroom in sometime. Get her soon will you Girls?"She said turning to Hazel, who was her favorite of the lot.

"We will, Your Majesty" they replied.

"So ready?" Hazel asked me.

"Yes" I replied

With that we made way to the courtroom.

Percy's POV

"We've reached the Kingdom of Athens" the captain announced.

The Royal Palace of Athens was made of white marble with gold domes. If someone asks me to describe it in one word I'd say 'marvelous'

We made our way to the courtroom. It was huge and the finest piece of Greek architecture I'd ever seen. At the other end of the court were two thrones made of gold and diamonds. As we entered we were greeted by King Fredrick and Queen Athena.

"Welcome it's a pleasure to see you King Poseidon, and all of you" King Fredrick said.

"The pleasures all mine" Dad replied shaking hands with him.

"Please make yourselves comfortable "said Queen Athena leading us to our seats.

After we sat down, someone announced "Princess Annabeth of Athens has arrived."

Hearing that name my heart skipped a beat, I turned to see my soon to be bride, she had curly honey blonde hair which tumbled down her back in a great wave of gold. She had startling gray eyes which were dangerous yet beautiful. She was far more beautiful than I had imagined and million times more haughty.

She was dressed in a gown of dark black velvet, slashed to show the under gown of carnation silk, the neck cut square and low over her chest hung ropes of pearl. She swept a deep curtsey and came up with her head held high, graceful as a dancer.

"You're Highness" she said bowing before my father and me.

He bowed in return and then said," I would like you to meet my son and your future husband Prince Perseus." She bowed to me and I did the same. For me her expression I realized that she was either unhappy about marrying me or simply uncomfortable.

She sat in her chair not looking at me again. I was annoyed at this and I did the same. I mean how can anyone just ignore me? I was pretty sure I'm not looking or ugly.

Just then Leo spoke up, "Remember what I told you about the girls from Athens?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on man she's beautiful" Grover said.

"Maybe"

"What's so maybe? She is beautiful!" Frank said.

Before I could reply I caught him at a pretty girl with brown hair and gorgeous eyes who was blushing, I guess she was Princess Annabeth's friend.

"Oh yeah she is beautiful." I said looking at that girl.

Frank blushed "Oh, no I mean Princess Annabeth."

"Oh yeah?" I asked slyly.

Leo was busy flirting. While Jason was staring at another friend of the princess.

I kept walking staring into space with my wine glass in my hand when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry "she said.

I looked down to see intense grey eyes which met my sea green eyes.

"I'm sorry about your shirt "she said breaking our stare very awkwardly.

"Oh, it's okay" was all I said.

Just then Queen Athena looked at us and said,"Annabeth, go help Prince Perseus get cleaned up."

Annabeth looked disappointed. "Yes mother" she said.

"This way "she said looking at me I followed her. We walked in silence finally she broke the silence.

"Here" she said handing me the towel.

"Oh thanks" I said awkwardly.

"Umm, is there something your unhappy about? Or is it just me?" I asked cleaning my shirt.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking confused.

"I mean about this whole wedding thing you don't seem happy you look lost" I said.

"Umm, neither do you" she pointed.

"Yeah, well I found about it just yesterday and didn't have enough time to think about it." I said.

"You too?" she asked


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

"You too?" I asked looking into his mesmerizing sea green orbs.

"You too? What do you mean by that I thought you must have known" he said putting his hand. He was tall, muscular and the kind of guy that any girl would've fallen for.

"If I knew about the betrothal I would've never fallen for someone else 'I thought but instead I said "No I didn't I came to know about it two days earlier."

"Oh that's not very nice." He said and began to walk. As we entered the I walked up to Hazel who was busy blushing at one of the Princes friends. She looked up at me "How was your meeting with Prince Perseus?" she teased

"Fine" I said blankly

"Uhuh, fine and all, but you can't deny one thing ..."

"What's that?" I asked

"That he's extremely handsome" she added happily

I snorted. I mean I could not deny it he was extremely handsome, but then all of a sudden I thought of Luke and frowned.

"Look Annabeth you have to get over Luke there's nothing possibly you can do you have to move on, with Prince Perseus" said Hazel looking concerned. I nodded.

After a while of talks and flirting going on King Poseidon stood up and announced, "We will be leaving for Atlantis soon. I hope you're ready my dear." he said looking at me.

"Yes Your Highness "I bowed, "But I do have a condition"

The king looked at me surprised as well as the rest of the people.

"I would like to take my friends Piper, Reyna, Hazel and my duenna along as they do not want to miss my wedding" I said confidently.

"That's surely not a problem my dear, you scared me" the king said smiling.

"I'm extremely sorry for that Your Highness." I said.

I looked over to Piper, Hazel, and Reyna who looked very happy and then glanced over to Prince Perseus just to see his friends jumping with joy.

We left after a few hours; I hugged my mom and dad goodbye.

"I'm so proud of you Annabeth " mom said with tears in her eyes

"I'll never let you down mom" I cried and hugged.

The ship was huge and beautiful it was called Argo II.

As soon as Hazel, Reyna, Piper and I entered the ship we bumped into Prince Perseus and his friends. A boy who looked Spanish with black hair came forward and spoke up, "Hey, there since we've never had formal introductions and given a choice Percy would never introduce us to you'll I'd like to introduce myself. "he said jokingly and Reyna frowned."I'm Leo Valdez" he said letting his hand out.

"I'm Annabeth" said oddly shaking his hand it's obvious he knew it.

"I'm Piper" Piper said and smiled.

"Hazel" Hazel said and shook his hand.

"I'm Reyna" Reyna said not looking at Leo.

"Reyna. That's a beautiful name suits you perfectly" Leo flirted.

"Okay" Piper cut in. "So you won't introduce yourselves" she said pointing at the others.

"I'm Frank" the cute looking Chinese boy said.

"Jason" the guy with blue eyes and blonde hair said making Piper blush.

"Come on it's your turn now" they nudged Prince Perseus

"Okay okay I'm Percy" he said grinning at us

"Okay now be a good boy and shake hands Percy, manners." Another guy who had just entered joked.

Percy gave the guy an irritated look and shook hands with all of us. When it was my turn I heard people awe. When his hand touched mine a very strange trickled down my nerves and I was staring into his gorgeous green eyes he stared back at me when suddenly the guy spoke up

"I'm Grover, Percy's best mate" he said at me and I looked away from Percy awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you" I told him politely. With that I left and headed straight to my room. I kept thinking of Luke no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't control myself and kept weeping. With just one question in my mind will I ever be able to move on?


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

It's been a week since I first met Princess Annabeth and I haven't spoken to her since that day on the ship. I have this feeling that she is not happy about marrying it's like she's being forced into it, even I am actually but she seems hurt. Whenever tried to talk to her she ignored me and walked away so I decided not to make any attempt of talking to her. I'm a prince how can she ignore me like that? Anyway it's my wedding today and it just seems another day of my life I'm the least bit excited about it. I put on my black tux and dad entered my room.

"Good morning, son" he said.

I just nodded.

"I can't tell you how happy I am today your mother would be so proud" he said putting his hands on my shoulder smiling at me. It was the first time I saw love for me in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked now smiling.

"Yes, for sure" he said and hugged me. I hugged him back and saw a tear escape his eye.

"Percy I'm sure you'll make a great king and I also hope to have a grandchild soon" he said. Oh dads don't expect that anytime I felt like telling him but I just simply smiled. Just then Grover, Jason and Frank entered.

"Come on Perce time for the wedding" Grover said jokingly.

"So excited for your big day?" Frank asked.

"No" I replied blankly.

"Come on Perce don't be such a kill joy we're just kidding" Jason added.

"I don't care" I said rudely and walked away.

"What's with him? He doesn't look happy at all" Leo asked

"No idea!" Grover replied.

Leo was my best man. We reached the church and I took my place. Then suddenly the bride appeared. She was wearing a white strapless gown, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She had a veil that covered her face. She looked beautiful. I was about to smile when I looked into her eyes they were full of hurt. If that was not enough I saw her hand in hand with my stepbrother Triton who looked at her oddly which made her uncomfortable. Then they walked up to me and Triton put her hand in mine and walked away. I gave him an annoyed look and then turned to the priest.

Annabeth's POV

It's finally my wedding day today I've managed to convince myself that I have to get over Luke and be a Queen to Atlantis and wife to Prince Perseus but I'm not happy. So here I am walking hand in hand with Prince Triton towards the Altar where Percy was waiting for me. Somehow I got this very odd feeling with Triton the way he held my hand made me feel uncomfortable. Then he handed me over to Percy who looked at him annoyed and at me with no expression. He wore a black tux and his raven black hair were combed very neatly. He looked very handsome indeed. Behind him stood Piper who was my maid of honor while Hazel and Reyna were my bridesmaids.

Then the wedding ceremony started after the prayers and all the Priest turned to me and asked, "Do you Princess Annabeth Pallas Chase of the Athens accept Prince Perseus Orion Jackson of Atlantis as your husband?" I looked at Percy who put on a fake smile thought for a second and then said

"Yes, I do"

The Priest then to Percy and asked him "Do you Prince Perseus Orion Jackson of Atlantis accept Princess Annabeth Pallas Chase of the Athens as your wife?"

I plastered a smile on my face and then he said, "Yes' I do" The crowd clapped and cheered.

The Priest then said, "I declare you as husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Percy turned to me and we stared at each other for a moment confused and then he leaned down and kissed me. It was a short kiss which lasted for about two seconds and send shivers down my spine. We separated when the crowd cheered. For a moment I didn't realize what exactly happened.

Then was the time for us to leave for the palace and I was supposed to throw my bouquet.

I walked ahead with Percy and threw my bouquet everyone cheered. I turned to see who caught it and to my surprise it was Hazel she was blushing crimson red then I turned to Frank who was blushing too. I then smiled at her and walked towards the carriage.

The carriage ride was rather annoying my husband Prince Perseus refused to even look at. The people showered the carriage with flowers while we sat in complete silence not looking at each other once.

The dinner party was quiet awkward as we had to stand in the middle of the ballroom with a smile plastered always greeting various dignitaries. When Leo came out of nowhere and announced "Ladies and Gentlemen your attention please, first of all I would like to raise a toast to the newly wedded couple" he said smirking at us. Percy gave him a 'You say anything more and I will kill you look'

"So now I would like them to invite them to the dance floor I'm sure that would enlighten the event " he added and everyone cheered. I looked over to Percy smiling fakely he looked at me as if he were about to throw up but managed to smile and held out his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

Leo, Leo I'm gonna kill you. You jerk how could you do this? Were the thoughts playing in my mind when he made that rather annoying announcement. I looked at Annabeth who smiled very fakely and I held out my hand. She put her hand in mine and we walked towards the dance floor. Leo stood there smirking at us I felt like punching him in the face.

"Don't worry, it will be okay. Hopefully" Annabeth said looking worried.

It's not that I didn't wanna dance with her or that I didn't like her but I thought she hated me and I was not shameless to keep running behind her.

The musicians started playing the music. We bowed to each other. We stood still for some time when Leo and Frank pushed me on her."Come on man why the distance" Leo said. I gave both them a deadly look. I felt her body tremble when I put my hand around her waist. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and we started dancing. I stared into her intense grey eyes and she stared into mine and I felt she was down my spine. After moments of awkwardness the dance show ended and the people cheered. I slightly blushed and to my surprise she did the same. But then I thought is she blushing fakely? Then my heart said how can someone blush fakely Percy? And my mind corrected my heart she's a princess she can do anything!

Annabeth's POV

I overheard my friends as I made my way to the other end of the room

"Was it only me or was she actually blushing?" Piper said to Hazel and Reyna

"Yeah I think so" Hazel replied

"It's strange coz I saw Prince Perseus blushing too" Reyna said happily

"What's with the talking girls?" I asked sarcastically

"Nothing great I was just telling them how well Leo flirts" Reyna added jokingly and we all laughed.

"I'm sleepy now I guess its time to go to bed" Hazel said and all of them gave me odd looks

"What?" I asked smiling

"Nothing have a good night Annie" Reyna added and all of them laughed while I just snorted

And with that they left.

My Duenna Dona and my ladies in waiting dressed me up for the night.

I was supposed to be sharing a room with Perseus my so called husband. He had not spoken to me since the day on the ship. But while we were dancing I felt current flow through my body at his touch

I sat on Percy's bed nervously hugging my legs not knowing what would happen next. When all of sudden the door banged open and Percy was pushed in.

"Enjoy" Leo said loudly closing the door

Percy entered the room looking rather annoyed he headed to the changing the room without even speaking to me or acknowledging my presence. He was out in minutes and then finally realized that there was someone else in the room.

He gave me a 'Why the hell are you here' look and stifled out a yawn

"I uh" before I could continue he threw himself on the other side of the bed and was asleep in no time. I sat there staring at him completely dumbfounded.

I did not know how to react to this behavior of his. I expected him to pounce on me, I'm glad he didn't do that but he could've shown a bit of understanding.

He treated me no better than a piece of furniture which he didn't need to look at. I sat on the bed thinking of Luke hoping he was fine the very thought if him made me cry on the fact that I'll never be able to be with him. I was so much into these thoughts that I didn't realize when I fell asleep

When I woke up next morning I found my head was on someone's chest and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist for a second I thought I was dreaming of Luke it felt so warm and pleasant in this embrace. It was only when I looked up that I realized that it was not Luke but…Prince Perseus.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I was a bit annoyed at myself because of my behavior last night. Annabeth thought I had fallen asleep but was awake and heard her cry I felt guilty that I did nothing to comfort her. But wait a minute what did I do? I didn't know for the life of it what made her cry. Come on she can't cry coz I went to sleep. Or was it? I thought she hated me. Thinking of all this I finally dozed off. I don't know why but I slept comfortably that night only to wake up to a girl shouting beside me. "How dare you!" Annabeth shouted.

I woke up stretched my arms, yawned and asked her "I did what?"

"Your…your hands were all over me last night!" she stammered.

"Oh please as long as I remember I went to sleep the moment I changed and listen Princess this is my room, my bed, you're not supposed to be here okay!" I said pretending to be angry.

"I'm the least bit interested to, but I had to I had no choice" she said now angrily.

"So is that my fault? And about what you said earlier it could be possible, coz generally it's my pillow that sleeps next to me and I have full authority to cuddle it" I said.

"Oh great so now, I'm a pillow are you seriously so stupid that you can't realize the difference between a girl and a pillow?" she protested.

"Look I was sleeping okay and I don't know about you but I surely don't sit differentiating when I'm sleeping! Oh this is a pillow! Oh no that was a girl!" I said mockingly.

"Couldn't you just simply apologize and finish it off. Instead of arguing with me!" she protested.

"Why do I when it's not my fault? For your kind information you had your head over my chest didn't you realize that or even you thought I was a pillow?"

She thought for a moment, and when she was just about to speak I heard the door open, it was my stepmother Amphridite. Maybe it was a reflex action or something like that and I pulled Annabeth close to me and hugged her tightly, when I realized she was not doing the same I whispered into her ear "Play along I'm sure you don't want whole of Athens and Atlantis to know how much you love me?" She gave me a fake smile and played with my hair. I felt so nice I blushed. Then she turned, saw my stepmom and moved away pretending to be embarrassed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I thought I heard someone shouting from this room" Amphridite said feeling disappointed.

I pulled Annabeth close again.

"Oh, no it's okay. Just don't forget to knock the next time you see this is a private chamber" I said taunting.

She smiled and left. As soon as she left we pulled apart.

"Don't you touch me like that again" Annabeth protested.

"Oh I doubt it coz I guess yesterday was our wedding and I'm your HUSBAND, which gives me the right of doing so" I added jokingly.

"Not that you act like one" she added furiously and stormed into the changing room. And after all this fighting there are two things that I can conclude.

One- I enjoy arguing with her.

Two-She looks so darn cute when she's angry.

Annabeth's POV

I was furious as I left the room I mean how can he be so insensitive? When he could've simply apologized? As if I expected anything from him; wait a minute did I? I thought for few minutes then changed quickly and entered the bedroom only to find him sitting in the same position that I left him playing with his hair he was looking kinda cute. I shot him a death glare, but instead of returning the glare he smiled mischievously and said, "After today's lovely conversation there's one thing I'd like to tell you."

"And what's that supposed to be?" I asked confused.

"That I'm gonna tell dad to keep your room miles away from mine because you get these mad screaming fits in the morning!" he said smirking at me.

"You are so annoying, insensitive..." I started when he cut in.

"Handsome, awesome" he said still smiling.

"Lazy, arrogant, mean, emotionless… "

"Brave, charming, witty, intelligent…" he continued.

"Unintelligent and a self obsessed jerk!" I said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa outta all these kind words of appreciation for me, I guess self obsessed is only right one." He said sarcastically.

I smiled slightly only to realize that I was to be angry.

"Oh no Prince of Atlantis all my kind words of appreciation were correct." I protested.

"You know can I interrupt this argument because there's one confession I'd like to make…. "

I gave him a very annoyed look.

"Your nose gets as red as a tomato when you're angry" he said cutely,

"Which is kinda umm cute" he finished.

I blushed and then changed my expression quickly. I smiled sarcastically.

"There's one confession I'd like to make too"

He looked at smiling as though in were crazy.

"Which is that you look and not to forget fight and sound like a 10 yr old kid when you argue!"

Just then my duenna Dona Elvira entered, "The king has invited Your Majesties for breakfast." She said smiling.

"Oh we'll be there in a moment." Percy said.

Dona left the room. Prince Perseus held out his hand to me. "Shall we"

"Whatever" I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

"Shall we" I said putting my hand out to her.

"Whatever" she said and held my hand.

It's strange that our hands fit together like they were made for each other'

I blush a little as we walk through the corridors greeted by many people.

We made our way to the dining room which was huge with a long, narrow and large table in the centre. Above the table was a huge and marvelous chandelier. At one end of the table sat my dad who looked at us and smiled, "A very Good Morning to the newlyweds." He said.

"Good morning Your Highness" Annabeth said and bowed.

"Umm Good Morning" I said awkwardly coz I never was wished and I never wished anyone good morning. Things have changed after my marriage my dad's being too sweet to me.

"Come join us" Dad said.

I sat on the a little far from him because the seat next to him was occupied by Triton, Annabeth sat beside me. Breakfast was served I had eggs, toast, sandwiches and my favorite blue chocolate chip cookies while Annabeth just had salad I thought she was nervous because it was her first day as the Princess of Atlantis so I offered her my blue chocolate chip cookies.

"They're delicious" I told her politely passing her the plate of cookies.

"Thank You" she said as she took one and smiled. I smiled back.

"So Annabeth dear, I've set up your room alternate to Perseus's" Amphridite said as sweetly as she could.

I was really happy to hear this and felt like jumping but controlled myself.

"You see, it's a tradition, but don't worry he'll come to see you thrice a week" she added.

Annabeth frowned. I thought for a second whether she frowned at the fact that I would visit her only thrice a week or the fact that I would visit he tree times a week!

"Ah yes, Percy there's one really important thing I wanted to discuss with you, certain discrepancies have been noted in Ludlow. The revenue has decreased and there have been cases of malpractices in the revenue department."Dad said seriously.

"And being next in line to the throne I'd like you to go there organize things and catch hold of the culprits. It would be a kind of practice" he added.

"I would be honoured" I said feeling really proud of that he had trusted me.

"Umm, yeah and take the Princess along as well, it would be a nice outing for you'll after your wedding" Dad smiled and walked away.

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and yeah there will be more percabeth in the next chapters so no worry but i'll be continuing the next chapter in Percy's POV**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh crap this can't be good. But wait a minute why am I not feeling bad? I looked over to Annabeth smirking at her; she looked like someone had pulled the floor from beneath her.

"So I guess you can't avoid me honey." I whispered making it appear like something very romantic.

She smiled at me as fakely as possible.

I then hurried towards dad and asked him

"May I take Leo, Jason, Frank and Grover as well?"

"But I thought you'd like to spend some time alone with your wife, that's why I suggested you'd go" he said.

"No umm I mean yeah I'd love to spend some time alone with her" I said smiling.

"But it's just that I'm so used to being with them and I don't know how long this might take plus they'll be great help" I added seriously.

"Its fine, since you insist they can go as long as they want to" Dad said and left.

Great I thought, now even if Annabeth goes on an anti-Percy campaign I'll have them for company.

I walked over to the lawn and send servants to give Leo, Frank, Jason and Grover that I needed to meet them. Grover on the other hand being the son of the army General stayed in the castle.

They reached the castle in the evening looking worried.

"Why did you call us Perce, something wrong?" Frank asked.

"Yeah coz that fellow who came said it was important" Jason added.

"Maybe he wants tips on how to flirt with his wife; I mean what could be more important than that?" Leo asked.

"Shut up Leo" we all said in unison.

All Leo thought about was ways to flirt!

"No it's something really important" I said.

"There are certain problems in Ludlow which I have to solve"

"So?" Grover asked.

"Dad wants me to go there and check the matter."

"What's the big deal?" Frank asked looking confused.

"With Annabeth" I said and gave a horrible expression.

"That's great buddy you'll get to spend time with her" Jason said happily.

"No I fear I'll die of boredom which is why I want you guys to come along" I said.

"I've never seen a guy as silly as you Perce" Grover said.

"True, you want us to come because you'll get bored. And what if you don't? What if you keep acting like a typical Romeo then we'll get bored!" Frank complained.

"He's got a point, what are we supposed to do then? Write your love story or plan dates for you?" Jason said.

"I won't I'm sure of it. Please" I said pleadingly.

"Okay now since you're pleading we'll come with you" Leo said.

"Thanks!" I said happily.

"Wait a sec but we have one condition" he added.

"What's that?" I asked worried.

"The princesses friends come along too" he finished.

"Great idea" Jason and Frank said together.

"Yeah I've got Juniper there so not a problem" Grover added.

I was happy it wasn't such a bad condition after all.

"Okay, I agree" I said.

"So now go and ask the Princess" Frank said happily.

"What? Wait a minute, me?" I asked.

"Yes, you! You expect us to go?" Leo added.

"So go now" Jason said eagerly.

"Yeah going! See ya" I said and left.

I made my way to Annabeth's room and knocked.

"Come in" she said.

"Yeah give me that gown" she said, her back was facing me.

She was wearing a white inner that was strapless and reached her midthighs her blonde hair was tied into a messy bun.

I quickly turned now my back was facing her back, coz she was looking, I mean, okay forget it!

"Not this one the blue one" she said passing the gown.

I opened my mouth to speak when she spoke up,

"Quickly I don't want to be late"

There were a couple of gowns on the hangers in front of me. I quickly picked up the blue gown and handed it over to her.

"That's right" she said taking the gown.

When I guessed she wore it I turned. She turned too.

"Okay now tie my lace….you! Where's my duenna?" she said furiously.

"I umm" I didn't know what to say.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Before I could answer came another question.

"Where's my duenna? You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"How dare you enter my room when I'm changing?"

"You've got no decency! I can't believe you're a prince no manners absolutely! And you're staring at me like you don't know what's going on!"

"I actually" I started.

"No, but you won't apologize after all you're the Prince of Atlantis how can you do anything wrong? It must've been my fault!"

"Yeah right!" I added.

"Now could you let me speak if you're done with questions and you're a blah, blah, blah!" I said.

"Look I knocked the door and then entered just to find you…" I said looking at her up and down. She turned away looking at me angrily.

"In that white whatever it was, I tried talking to you; only if you would listen you would realize I was here, but you and you're 'Give me that one' or 'No that one' just wouldn't stop!" I added mockingly. She frowned.

"And for your kind information, I looked away the moment I saw what condition you were in, as much as I didn't want to. I forced myself to. So please don't call me indecent!" I said in a flirtatious tone.

And to my great surprise she blushed.

"So you won't apologize?" she said half angrily.

"Better luck next time princess" I winked and walked away.

"Oh yeah when you're done dressing, I need to talk to you, meet me in my room" I told her and left.

**So now they'll be leaving for the castle in the next chp any suggesstions on how im supposed to get Luke back? Keep reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

This can't be happening, if I got to count 'Annabeth's 10 Most Embarrassing Moments' this one would be first without a doubt. I've never been more embarrassed in my life before. How do you explain your husband who barely speaks to you or even looks at you coming into your room when you're changing! And to top it all he was flirting with me! Telling me he had to look away when he didn't want to. I blushed again Oh God's why I'm I blushing? I am angry I reminded myself.

"Princess I'm sorry to be late I was actually stuck up with some work I hope you didn't have any problem." Dona said worriedly.

Problems? Perseus enters my room when I'm in my inner and I think it's you oh no, no I've got no problems at all! I felt like telling her

"Oh no it's alright" I said politely.

"Let me help you" she said and got me dressed.

I then left my room and headed to Perseus's, he apparently wanted to talk to me. What could it be now?

I knocked the door.

"Come in" he said.

I walked in he was wearing a long white shirt and black pants, his raven black hair was as messy as ever, to describe him on the whole he looked cute.

"You called me?" I asked.

He turned, stared at me and for a moment and blushed. He blushed does that mean he likes me?

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk about the Ludlow thing" he said.

"What about that?" I asked.

"Since both of us have to go there alone I feared mean I, I mean we might die of boredom so I decided to take my friends along" he said.

Great he'll take his friends and enjoy himself what about me?

"But they say they'll come only if your friends come too" he added.

I felt like jumping with joy.

"Oh that would be great really awesome!" I said happily.

"So since your friends are staying here for now I'm sure they wouldn't mind" he said hopefully.

"Of course they won't. Oh you just made my day!" I said and hugged him, he hugged me back, it felt so warm to be wrapped in his arms he smelt like fresh ocean water. Just then I realized what I was doing and moved away.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said awkwardly.

He just nodded and said "I uh wanted to…"

He was cut by his best friend Grover who knocked and said "They're calling you for dinner Perce."

"Okay just be ready with your stuff we'll leave in the morning" he said and left me to my thoughts.

The next morning was quite a cold one. I woke up early and my ladies in waiting dressed me up and packed all my essentials. My friends and Prince Perseus's friends were going to leave the next day due to some problems.

I headed to Prince Perseus's room to ask him if I could go with them.

I knocked the door.

"Come in" he said.

He was wearing a white shirt, brown pants and a brown coat, he was combing his hair.

"Yes Princess?" he asked.

"I umm wanted to ask you if I could leave with my friends tomorrow."

"No you can't Princess coz my dad has to leave immediately it's kind of a SOS situation" he said.

I nodded my head.

I was not used to such cold weather so I was kind of scared and I was sure I was gonna get bored on the way.

I made my way to the carriage, it was freezing cold outside.

"Will it not be very cold?" I asked Perseus.

He turned a hard face to me, "You will have to get used to the cold you see you're not in Athens now"

"So I see" I said I already felt homesick. Whenever I think Prince Perseus is a kind hearted person he always does something to prove that he is mean.

I drew back the curtains of the litter, inside there were rugs and blankets for me to wrap on and cushions to rest on, but it did not look very cozy.

"It gets far worse than this, far colder, it rains or sleets or snows, sometimes we have only a couple of daylight at the best and then there are freezing fogs which turn day into night so it's forever grey." he said

"Could we not set out tomorrow?" I asked.

"I have to go there now and solve the problems there" he said.

"Dad shouldn't have asked you to come" he added meanly.

"But…"

Just then Grover interrupted, "Come on Perce we gotta leave immediately." And both of them left.

They both were riding ahead of our carriages.

It was miserably cold. I was almost frozen.

"Princess are you alright?" Maria my temporary duenna asked me, as Queen Amphridite requested Dona to stay there for some work.

Maria was Prince Perseus's nanny when he was a kid.

"I'm so cold" I said miserably.

"I'm freezing cold. I think I've never been so cold."

Prince Perseus did not stop even once on the way to Ludlow. I suddenly remembered about Luke, if Luke was here he would've comforted me and soon I started crying. I made it a point to cry very softly. I was feeling so homesick now.

"I'm sure he's very impatient to show you his castle" said Maria trying to put the best aspect on a miserable situation.

"He's impatient to show me nothing but neglect" I murmured to myself.

Suddenly everything started appearing fuzzy to me and then it turned all dark.

Percy's POV

I was riding peacefully when I thought Annabeth. Maybe I had been very mean to her. I mean she's not used to such cold weather I wonder how she must be right now.

Just then I heard a lady shout it was Annabeth's duenna Maria,

"Prince Perseus please stop the Princess is unconscious!"

I stopped immediately panicking felt very worried. I got off my horse and hurried towards the carriage.

"Your Highness she's unconscious, frozen and her pulse is very low" she said worriedly.

My heart skipped a beat I quickly went into the carriage I told Maria to go and sit in the other carriage.

I touched Annabeth she was completely cold and frozen she was like half dead.

I removed my coat and wrapped it around her. I placed her on my lap. I realized she was still cold.

I held her close to me for her to feel warm.

"Wake up Annabeth!" I said worriedly but there was no response. Cold sweat trickled all over my body. I then realized it was my entire fault that she's in this condition.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth please wake up!"I pleaded but still there was no response I felt a tear prick my eye.

I hugged her very tightly.

"We've reached Perce!" Grover said.

I picked her up bridal style and hurried towards our room.

I laid her on the bed.

Her ladies in waiting lit a fire in the fire place.

I quickly picked her up and laid her on the cushions near the fireplace.

I held close to me for a while just to realize how rude I've been to her when I had to be understanding. I realize that she must be so homesick.

I held her hands and kissed them and blew warm air between them.

She moved slightly and I felt like jumping oh I had never been happier before. Thank Gods she's alive.

I picked her up and laid her on the bed and covered with warm blankets. I sat by her beside rubbing and kissing her hands hoping she would respond when I drifted to sleep.

**Hope you'll liked the story till now their love story will start in the next chapter mostly**


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

_It was all dark and I was standing in the middle of nowhere I was drowning into the darkness screaming for help but no one heard. I then saw a man seated on a grey horse with blonde hair and blue eyes I realized at once that it was Luke._

_"Luke, Luke help me I'm here Luke" I screamed but he didn't. I stood there helplessly waiting for the darkness to take me in. Just then I heard another horse it was white and the rider had the most gorgeous green eyes that I had seen before. He held out his hand to me I grabbed it quickly and was pulled out of the darkness._

_"Percy…" I said looking at him_

I woke up with a start. The last thing I remember was Maria panicking. I tried to get up, and was shocked. Prince Perseus had his head on my bed and sitting on the floor. He looked so worried even when asleep. I don't know what took over me that moment but I leaned forward and put my hand through his messy hair and blushed. He woke up shocked as well as surprised.

"You're awake, you're awake" he said happily and hugged me.

"I thought, I thought…I lost you forever." He continued hugging me I hugged him back. I shivered in his arms. He broke the embrace by kissing me on my forehead. I felt a tingling feeling pass through my nerve.

"I'm so glad you're fine" he said smiling.

I felt awkward how did he start to care for me all of a sudden?

"I'm so sorry, that I've been so rude to you. I forgot I was your husband I needed to be understanding. You were new to this place I shouldn't have been so rude. I'm so sorry Annabeth I didn't to hurt you" he said holding my hand.

I felt like hugging and telling I was fine I didn't like to see him so worried. I was wrong all this time he's not like what he portrays himself.

"It's okay" I told holding back the tears. We stared at each other for a while. I could get lost into mesmerizing green eyes which we're full of concern, worry, care and …

"Princess you're awake!" said Maria entering the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said when she saw us.

"Oh no not a problem" said Perseus smiling at her and left my hand. "Take care of her" he said looking at Maria and left. For some reason I didn't want him to leave.

"Oh Princess thank the God's you're alright the Prince was worried sick last night" said Maria with tears in her eyes.

"He was?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes he was here all night rubbing your palms and trying to make you feel warm. When I told I'd take care of you and he could go and rest, he refused. He said he'd take care of you. I've never seen him care so much before." She said happily.

I blushed crimson red. He cared for me and he was here all night to keep me warm. I was glad, very glad.

"But… if he cares for me, why has he been so mean to me?" I asked.

"Prince Percy has had a very difficult childhood; I was his nanny and know all what he's been through" she said sadly.

I looked at her confused.

"His mother died during childbirth and the King remarried soon after. From then on the new Queen made his life living hell. Even the King neglected him. The only people who made his life easier were his friends, they mean a lot to him." She added.

"I know him better than anyone. He's afraid of love he fears that if he loves someone he might not get it back. After living a life full of neglect what would anyone expect my poor boy to do?" she said with tears in her eyes.

I felt tears well up in eyes too and held her hands.

"Promise me Princess, you won't hurt him. You will give him all the love he deserves and all that he's been deprived in his childhood. Promise me, please" she was sobbing I could see through her eyes how much the Prince meant to her.

"I will I promise." I said holding her hand tightly, I didn't why I was doing it, but it was something that came from the heart.

"Finally, I've found the right one for my boy, his mother would be so glad" she said smiling and left my room.

I felt extremely guilty. I remembered all the times I was rude to him, it wasn't his fault that we were betrothed to each other. It wasn't his fault that I loved Luke. He had no one who loved him he had never experienced love. I felt so sorry for him.

So I decided to apologize to him for everything.

**Sorry for the small chapter the next one will be longer I will upload it soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom thinking about Annabeth when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

To my surprise it was Annabeth she was dressed in a simple green gown but it looked so beautiful on her. She smiled at me and I felt my heart beat faster God's she looked so cute when she smiles!

"Annabeth what are you doing here you're supposed to be resting! It's so cold you should be in your room and why you standing? Please sit" I said worriedly

"But Perseus I feel..." she started but I quickly made her sit on my bed.

"So much better" she mumbled

"If you wanted to speak to me you should've sent a message I would come to your room" I started. "You are still very weak you need to rest it's so cold you'll fall ill" I finished and put a blanket on her.

She blushed.

"Thanks, but I came here to tell you something, something important" she said'

It struck me that I had to apologize to her for all my antics in the past

"I wanted to tell you something too" I said

"But I'll say what I wanted to say first" she ordered.

"Umm okay" I said I didn't wanna start an argument coz I knew it wouldn't end

"I'm sorry" she said sadly

"I'm sorry for everything, for blaming you always when it was even my fault. I'm sorry for being so rude to you I'm sorry" she said and I saw a tear escape her eye.

It felt odd why did she just say all what I was going to say what was her fault?

"Annabeth you don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault it was me who was wrong always I've been very mean to you when I should've tried to understand you I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty

"No I was always angry and upset I never gave you a chance to understand me" she said in a broken voice

"Now you're making me feel guilty coz I didn't apologize first" I said. I held her hand and said

"It's okay Annabeth you don't have to be sorry it was mainly my fault" To my surprise she hugged me

"I always blamed you for everything you've been through so much you've had such a tough childhood" she said weeping on my chest.

I was confused I didn't know what emotion to show I moved back

"How did you know that?" I asked confused

"Maria told me" she said wiping her tears

"You asked her?" I asked suspiciously

"Don't get angry Perseus I'm your wife I have the right to know about you" she said calmly

Oh yeah she's my wife I reminded myself it's okay if she knows.

"Oh yeah you've got a point" I said

"Don't worry Perseus I won't tell anyone" she said

"Yeah and one more thing please call me Percy I don't like it anyone calls me Perseus" I said

"Oh that gives me all the more reason to call you Perseus" she said laughing I think she loves to get me irritated

"So fine I'll call you Annie then" I said playfully and she got all red I was loving it

"No you're not" she said throwing a pillow at me. I chased her round the room throwing pillows at her

She then tripped over a pillow on the floor and I leaned forward and caught her we stared at each other for a few moments and I don't know what took over me then but I leaned forward and kissed her she kissed back it was nothing like our wedding kiss which was just forced it was soft and tender but before I could start to enjoy the kiss she pulled apart and looked away

I found her behavior very amusing

"I'm sorry I'll leave" I said awkwardly and left shocked by her strange behavior

I headed straight to the forest coz I needed some time alone. I sat in the woods thinking why did she do that it was pretty clear that she liked me there was no need for her to be nervous I'm he husband after all. Is she hiding something from me something from her past? Did she love someone else? No that can't be she would've told me if there was something of that sort. Or was there?

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER NEXT CHP WILL BE UP SOON! SO KEEP REVIEWING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update but here's the next chapter its a bit short but i'll be updating soon. **

Annabeth POV

I didn't know how to feel at this moment I had just ruined a perfect moment with Percy. It was all going well but while he kissed Luke popped into my head I don't know how but it just did. I was confused about the way I felt for Percy did I kiss him because I felt bad for him or coz I liked him? But I made him feel neglected again I behaved as though I didn't want him.

I was waiting for Percy again its been this way from a whole week. I heard someone's voice and recognized it immediately it was Hazel "Annabeth how are you?" she asked

I smiled and hugged her. Then came Reyna and Piper "How are you we got the message are you still weak?" Reyna asked worriedly

"I'm fine" I said smiling at them

(its midnight and Percy's not yet returned and I'm worried as usual)

"How are you?" I asked the casually

"We're fine Leo took us to his castle as its on the way or so he said that's why it took us so long to reach here" Piper said

"The castle was awesome and all but I've got news for you Leo managed to impress Reyna!" Hazel exclaimed

Somehow I couldn't concentrate on what they said I guess they noticed it.

"What's the matter Annabeth? You seem disinterested or actually worried" Reyna asked

"No its just that something's been bothering me a lot for the past week" I said

"What is it?" Piper asked now worried

I told them all about the incident that day and they listened carefully.

"And from that day he's been ignoring me, he's in the town the whole day and in the evening he goes patrolling and returns late night" I said sadly

"He must be busy with his duties Annabeth he's not ignoring you!" Piper said

"Maybe" was all I managed to say coz I knew he was ignoring me

"You didn't tell him about Luke right?" Hazel asked

"No" I said "Luke's my past I don't think I should be letting it bother me" I added sadly

I heard the voices of horses and also people laughing

"I think Percy's back" I said and headed towards the window the others followed me

What I saw next was totally unexpected Percy stood there with a red haired girl who had fallen on him laughing he looked up and I gave him the worst possible look I could he looked down again said something to that girl and left.

I felt so angry I turned and headed towards my bed completely annoyed I've been waiting for him every day to talk to him and he's with that red head laughing

"I'm tired I think I'll go to bed" I said my face was burning with anger

"Good night" they said and left. I guess they understood I wanted to be alone.

I fell asleep instantly when I began to dream…

_I was standing in a beautiful garden flowers all around me it looked so peaceful and pleasant. I was walking around admiring the garden when I saw Percy. _

_His black hair were all messy his green eyes were sparkling he looked amazing I stared at him for a few moments when I saw him running towards me. I stood there with my arms held out wide as he neared me, but he ran past me and I turned to see where he went. _

_And shockingly he ran to a red head and wrapped his arms around her_

_"Percy…! Come back to me" I called to him but he didn't listen_

_"Percy…" I screamed_

** KEEP REVIEWING!**


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I was riding back to the castle with Rachel and we were discussing about the corruption problems of the state. We got off and were walking together when she tripped over a stone and I caught and both of us laughed.

"I'm sorry" she said and stood.

"Its fine" I said and looked up only to see Annabeth standing at the window her face full of anger.

Oh this can't be good I thought and looked away.

"So see you later" I told Rachel and left.

Ideally I was supposed to be in Annabeth's room tonight but seeing her expression I thought I'd better be in my room.

I walked past her room to see if she was sleeping and she was. Grover's been telling me that she waits every day for me to return but I come back so late that's she's asleep by then. I felt guilty. Wait but she was the one who pulled apart that day. I didn't see her much since. And I decided that today I would end this tiff of ours. I was walking towards my room when I bumped into someone.

"Ouch" I said.

"Hey Perce!" He said.

"Frank how did you get here?" I asked.

"You make me feel so welcome. Thanks Perce" he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, hey. But you've not answered my question yet" I said.

"Okay, we came here couple of hours ago. But realized you had gone out" he said.

"Yeah" I asked.

"And guess what… Leo managed to impress Reyna!" He said happily.  
"Oh, what?" I asked shocked.

"Great, I mean really great. What about you guys? " I asked curiously.

"We did well on our part too. So I'm with Hazel and Jason's with Piper" he said blushing.

"That's nice" I said awkwardly. Great now all of them are dating now I have no choice but to be bored.

"What about you? Doing great with Annabeth?" he asked slyly.

"No, I mean yeah. Mind your own business" I said.

"Fine dude, now you better go to bed coz if Leo finds you, you know what'll happen" he said and left.

I went to my room changed and threw myself on the bed thinking of the only person I dreamed about. Annabeth.

The next morning I woke up to Annabeth's screaming, "Percy!" she yelled.

I quickly woke up and hurried to her room to find her sitting up and trembling.

"Percy" she said and threw herself on me still shivering.

"Annabeth, its okay I'm here" I said putting my hand through her hair.

"It's okay calm down." I said and hugged her.

Annabeth's POV

I was nervous and panicking about the dream earlier. When Percy came in my room and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to be in his arms. He smelled like the ocean. I could stay for the rest of my life like this, wrapped in his arms.

"Promise me Percy that you'll never leave me alone!" I said looking up at him.

"I promise you Annabeth I'll never leave you alone" he said I could say from the look in his eyes that he hated to see me worried and he cared a lot about me.

We hugged each other even more tightly currents were flowing through my body.

Our sweet moments were interrupted by that red haired demon. As she entered we moved back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she said looking at us.

"It's fine" Percy said.

"I heard someone scream is everything alright Percy?" she asked putting her hand on Percy's shoulder.

How dare someone just enter my room and when she saw us hugging couldn't she just leave, why did she have to poke her big fat nose in the middle. I frowned.

She put her hand on Percy's shoulder, how could she? He's my husband! I held his hand even tighter, I don't know why; it was kind of a reflex action.

"Everything is fine now, don't worry" Percy said smiling at that red haired demon.

"Oh yeah, Annabeth let me introduce her to you, she's Rachel Elizabeth Dare she is the manager in chief of Ludlow and also my childhood friend."

She held out her hand. Oh God! She's so manner less I'm the Princess of Atlantis and the future Queen and instead of bowing to me she held out her hand. I didn't like my duenna and ladies in waiting bow to me but I wanted her to I don't why! I got this strange feeling in my stomach I felt like punching her in the face.

I shook hands with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling.

I smiled back at her.

I was supposed to say pleasures all mine but the words just couldn't come out of my mouth. It was not at all a pleasure to meet her. I don't know why I hated her so much.

"I hope you don't forget Percy there's a meeting tomorrow and we have to solve the remaining minor problems" she said.

Percy tried to leave and follow her but I held his hand even more tightly. He could not get up now.

"Rachel you leave I'll come later" he said

I looked at him with puppy eyes, and that red haired demon I mean Rachel left.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend a day with my husband" I said.

He blushed.

"Okay if that's you wish" he said in a flirty tone.

I blushed too and then he left.

I was really looking forward to spending a day with Percy.


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV (cont…)

I was thinking of Percy when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said.

It was Hazel.

"What happened Annabeth? I heard you scream are you having nightmares? Or in Percy's terms mad screaming fits?"

"No" I replied blankly.

She studied my expression.

"There's something you're not telling me Annabeth. What is it?" she asked.

"Umm…. nothing" I said. But Hazel was my best friend she understood me very well.

"Just spit it out!" she said.

"Okay but promise me you won't tell anyone" I said.

"Okay, I promise" Hazel said.

I told her about my dream earlier.

"I'm not even sure if the girl in the dream was me. It was all blurred. It's nothing great it's just a stupid dream not at all important" I lied. I'm sure Hazel understood that I was lying.

"You're lying Annabeth, the girl in the dream was you and you saw it all clearly. You're fearing that Percy might leave you for that red haired girl Rachel right?"

"No! Of course not I don't care" I said.

"You're lying again Annabeth of course you care. I know what happened this morning between you, Percy and Rachel" she said.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Percy told me" she said.

"Why did he have to tell you?" I said angrily. I was annoyed at Percy, why did he have to tell Hazel about all this.

"Don't get angry Annabeth he told me all this because he cares for you, he told all this to me out of concern" she said.

"Maybe he just feels sorry for me coz I'm new to this place" I said.

"Annabeth if he felt sorry for you he wouldn't have stayed up all night to keep you warm and he wouldn't have come running to your room just because you screamed he cares for you Annabeth and he even loves you" she said.

"If he loves me and cares for me as you say he wouldn't have spent time with that red haired demon when he knew I was waiting to talk to him every day!" I said angrily.

"You're jealous of Rachel, Annabeth aren't you?" she asked me.

"Why would I?" I asked.

"Because you love Percy, Annabeth and you can't bear seeing him with anyone else!" she said.

I was shocked to hear this.

"What? Of course not Hazel. I love Luke and no one else! You know that very well. And I don't like Percy being with Rachel because he's my husband and nothing else! " I said

"And I love only Luke!" I added

"Luke, Luke, Luke! Just enough of him now! You know what Annabeth you never loved Luke! He was just a stupid infatuation Annabeth and nothing else."

"Hazel how can you …...?" but she interrupted me.

"Your so called relationship was just for a week you didn't even know him properly, you never even kissed him! You were new to the concept of love that time and you had a small crush on Luke you never loved him Annabeth!"

"Think about it Annabeth did you ever love Luke? Ask yourself whether you love Luke or Percy" saying that she left me with my thoughts.

Maybe Hazel was right, maybe I never loved. Because if I loved Luke I would think about him all day and all night.

I felt currents flow through my body whenever Percy touched me or whenever I stared into his emerald green eyes.

I never felt like this for Luke.

I was busy in my thoughts when there was a knock on the door it was the messenger.

"Your majesty Prince Perseus has told you to be ready and come down soon."

**hey guys im so sorry i could not update i was busy wid some school stuff! hope u like dis chapter! Keep reveiwing :)**


End file.
